


The Swift Uplifting Rush

by TenThousandBlueFeathers



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Fluff, Multi, OT4, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 08:41:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1544618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenThousandBlueFeathers/pseuds/TenThousandBlueFeathers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flufftastic sexy times for some of Starling City's hardest working vigilantes</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Swift Uplifting Rush

Sara wrapped her arms around Felicity’s shoulders, dropping her lips to trace a line of kisses down her neck. Felicity swatted her with one hand, the other still typing.

“Go away.” Felicity pushed the other woman away gently. “I have work to do.”

“So do I,” Sara murmured in her ear. 

“No. Real work. Life and death stuff.”

“This is life and death.” 

“Wanting my body is not life and death.”

Sara ran her fingers through Felicity’s hair, gently sliding the elastic band out. “Easy for you to say.”

“Because I have self-control.”

“Highly overrated.”

Felicity made the the mistake of spinning her chair around to face the other woman. Sara took immediate advantage, pulling Felicity to her feet and wrapping her arms around her. “Not fair." Felicity made a token attempt to pull away.

“How so?” Sara asked, dropping kisses carefully along Felicity’s brow. 

“Because work is-” Felicity waved one hand at her computer, “important.” She let Sara drag that arm back until it was firmly around her waist. “Very important. Work.”

“Do you know how often someone is trying to kill us?” 

Felicity snorted. “All the time. I mean, it literally seems like every week.”

“Exactly,” Sara said. “So if I don’t take advantage of you regardless of that, I might never get to.”

“And then you could miss your chance. I can think of at least three people off the top of my head who would not just kill me but actually take pleasure in it.”

Sara brushed a strand of blonde hair away from her friend’s face. “Don’t joke.” 

“Fortunately for me,” Felicity said, kissing Sara firmly, “I’m just about the best guarded woman in Starling City.”

“That’s true,” Oliver said from the doorway. He and Dig grinned at them, still sweaty from their workout. “Although I think Felicity’s right, Sara.”

Felicity pumped her fist victoriously.“I never get tired of hearing that.” 

“We have work to do.” He stretched, trying to ease the tension in his neck. Dig slid his hands across Oliver’s shoulders and began to kneed them. Oliver moaned, the sound making both girls laugh. He opened his eyes to glare at them.”Hush,” he muttered. “Magic fingers at work here.”

“That’s pretty much what I had planned before you two interrupted,” Sara said. 

“In that case, I’m definitely switching sides,” Felicity said. 

“Traitor,” Oliver mumbled, leaning into Dig’s massage.

“What can I say? She makes a compelling case.” Felicity kissed Sara’s cheek as the other woman nimbly unbuttoned her blouse. 

“And I’m not about to wait around for you to change your mind about that,” Sara said, slipping Felicity’s shirt off and letting it drop to the chair. She had the zipper of Felicity’s skirt undone a moment later and it followed the shirt. Felicity kicked off her pumps and followed Sara to bed. 

“I’m just glad you’re not wearing leather today,” Felicity said, her mouth on Sara’s ear. “It took forever to get those pants off the other day.”

“I’m not even wearing underwear,” Sara grinned. “That’s how much I love you. And convenience.”

“Easy access is a plus.”

“Lazy hacker.”

Felicity growled as she scooted back on the bed and allowed Sara to kiss up her legs and across her pelvis. “Who are you calling lazyyy-ahhh!” She squirmed as the other woman ran her tongue across the sensitive skin on the inside of her thigh. Felicity tugged Sara’s shirt up and over her head. “I was the one working, remember?”

“Mmhmm,” Sara mumbled, her teeth grazing her girlfriend’s white cotton bra. 

“Room for two more?” Oliver asked, his cheeks flushed. Dig had lost his shirt somewhere between the door and the bedroom, and his hands were caressing Oliver’s belly as he kissed the other man’s neck. 

“Always,” Sara grinned. She slid one hand between Felicity’s legs and used the other to pull Oliver toward her by his pants. “Of course, you’ll have to earn it if you want a turn with her today.”

“She does look awfully cute with those glasses on,” Dig said, sliding into bed and pulling Sara toward him for a kiss. Felicity made a little sound of protest as Sara’s hand was pulled away, but Oliver slid into the other woman’s place, his legs tangling with hers.

“Awfully cute,” Oliver said, gently pulling them off and tossing them onto the bedside table. He pressed his mouth to hers to stop her protest. “Can’t afford to buy you another pair every time we break them in bed. Frozen assets, remember?”

Felicity slid her hand into his pants. “Don’t seem frozen to me.”

“Cheeky,” he laughed, pressing himself gently against her hand. 

Sara sat up, her cheeks bright from smooth skin against stubble. She leaned over and shoved Oliver out of the way to kiss Felicity. 

“Hey!” He put his hands on her waist and lifted her up, his hand slipping under the waistband of her pants and pushing them down. “Bossy much?”

That’s rich coming from you,” she smirked, shimmying until her pants were around her ankles and she could step out of them. 

Felicity rolled her eyes and cuddled up to Dig. He pressed a kiss on her head and tucked her tight against him. “You’re both a pain in the ass,” he said. “Equally.” 

“It’s a good think we’re so pretty then, huh?” Oliver said, straddling the other man and taking a moment to kiss both of them soundly before he rolled over and pulled Sara down on top of him.

“You were prettier when you were putting those magic fingers to work,” Felicity muttered, her foot sliding up Sara’s leg.

“I did promise you this would be life or death, didn’t I?” Sara mused, drawing her fingers down Felicity’s stomach softly. “I guess I have some work to do.”

“You certainly do,” Felicity said. “If you’re going to improve on last time.”

Sara glanced at Oliver, licking her lips. “That sounds like a challenge, doesn’t it?”

“It does,” Oliver said. 

The phone rang, and Felicity reached over and grabbed it from the bedside table. “I’ve been waiting for this call for like a week though, so-“ Dig grabbed the phone out of her hand and chucked it across the room. It hit the edge of the door and broke. “I can’t wear my glasses in bed, but he can do that?” She asked indignantly. 

“Definitely,” Sara said. She glanced at Dig and Oliver. They nodded, a sly look mirrored in their eyes. “We’re going to need your complete attention here.”

“Life and death,” Oliver said solemnly. 

She glared at Dig. He just shrugged, his lips curling up. “He’s the boss, Felicity.” He kissed her and she grudgingly allowed herself to be buried under a pile of warm, familiar limbs.

It wasn’t until much later, as they were drifting off to sleep - Sara tucked into Felicity’s chest, Oliver with his arm flung over them, his chest pressed against Felicity’s back just as Dig was curled around him - that she remembered what she’d meant to be doing tonight. Work. Very important work. She sighed and pulled Sara closer.


End file.
